Elizabeth Muun
Elizabeth Muun (b. 2129) was a member of the Daughters of Nebelon. Biography Early life Eventually, Elizabeth Muun befriended Alita. Alita referred Nebelon to her. Battle of the Bridge When Nebelon was overpowered by the Ruby Eidolon's power, Helena interfered with the Ruby Eidolon's assault by viciously incapacitating her. In response to this, Lindsay Kellerman decided to switch sides and decapitate Alita. Upon witnessing this betrayal, Muun stabbed Kellerman through the stomach, causing her to suffer injuries that later killed her. Following Nebelon's defeat at the hands of Zeus, she found Alita's corpse and rent her uniform, leaving a piece of it over the eyes of Alita's corpse as a sign of respect for her fallen friend. Feeling aggravated, she departed from the area, leaving her fate a mystery. Physical description Elizabeth Muun was blonde-haired and had a soft jaw with rosy lips. She was of near-average height and had a slender and curvaceous build. She usually wore a skimpy uniform with a lot of see-through fabric that bore a strange resemblance to the one worn by Baby Strength in the past but with a darker and more feminine twist. She also wore three bracelets, two on her left arm and one on her right. Personality and traits Elizabeth Muun appeared to be a follower whose loyalty was only limited to those who can give her a more interesting offer. This was shown when she abandoned her boss for Nebelon. When Nebelon was conquered by Zeus, she left the battle, though pausing to glare at the members of the S.M.S.B., which indicated that she may hold a grudge against them. She appeared to enjoy killing or at least a challenging fight as she never used her telepathy and only used her offensive mutantry. Thus this limitation allows her to fight more gracefully which she appeared to enjoy. With a refined and sophisticated fighting technique that contrasted her teammates, she possessed a killer instinct as she did not hesitate to hold a kanna at Nebelon and Helena when they confronted _ and she sadistically attempted to strangle an S.M.S.B. member. Notably, when Nebelon took her Daughters to the burned city, she along with her teammates seemed to view their surroundings with surprise and also disgust, indicating that, for all her loyalty to Nebelon, she seemed displeased being at the site of a prior genocide. She appeared to be on friendly or at least civil terms with Alita as she had referred Nebelon to Muun in the first place. Also of note was that she and Alita were the only Daughters to perform any form of teamwork while they fought. When Lindsay Kellerman unexpectedly switched face and slaughtered Alita, Muun did not hesitate to cut her down. Unlike Alexandra and Lindsay Kellerman, she did not join the S.M.S.B. or become their ally, rather she left a piece of her uniform over the eyes of Alita's corpse as a sign of respect before going her own way. Powers and abilities Elizabeth Muun was a skilled telepath, although it was an ability she was not often seen using. She was shown to possess greater agility than an average Fobble. She appeared to be acrobatic enough to keep up with _ and correct herself in midair when falling from a high height. Appearances * Category:2129 births Category:Daughters of Nebelon members Category:Females Category:Missing individuals Category:Mutants Category:Villains Category:Telepaths